The information processing abilities of semiconductor integrated circuits (LSIs) are increasing consistently. On the other hand, their power consumptions also increases as the information processing abilities increase, and it is desired to provide some countermeasures against that tendency.
For example, as a promising solution to reduce power consumptions, a magnetic logic device incorporating a magnetoresistive device capable of holding information without supply of power may be used. However, further improvements are required in current logic circuits using such a magnetic logic device.